1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for assembling an epicyclic reduction gear and to an epicyclic reduction gear.
2. History of the Related Art
An epicyclic reduction gear is known to transmit a movement of rotation between a driving shaft and a driven shaft by means of one or more planets. In the epicyclic reduction gears of the prior art, the toothings of the peripheral gear ring and of each planet must be produced with great precision in order to allow correct operation of the device and avoid premature wear. Similarly, the planet-holder must be produced with low manufacturing tolerances and the planets must be assembled on this planet-holder with precision. In addition, the installation of the planets, in a position allowing engagement of their outer toothing with the inner toothing of one or more peripheral gear rings and/or a central shaft, must be effected with the greatest care.
Bearing the foregoing in mind, manufacture of an epicyclic reduction gear is a long and delicate operation and the cost of manufacturing such a reduction gear is relatively high, which prevents it from being used on devices whose objective cost is low.
It is an object of the invention to overcome these problems by proposing to master positioning of a planet with respect to one or more peripheral gear rings and/or with respect to a central shaft in optimum manner, while the manufacturing tolerances of the toothings and the bores may be sufficiently great for the cost of an epicyclic reduction gear to be competitive.